His Banishment
by Green Raccoon
Summary: Ray Ray drinks an experimental potion that provides great taste but banishes him to an inescapable realm where the most evil of monsters are sent. The promise of freedom is all he's left with.


**Been a while since I've done a FanFic. I just got done with a 42 chapter long story about 2 years ago XD. Anyway, this is about Ray Ray. I hope you all like it.**

"Juniper! Tell that brother of yours to hurry it up! We're wasting day-light here!" came the clearly annoyed shout from the teenage girl in question's father.

Juniper sighed with obvious distain at having to take care of Ray Ray's shenanigans again but considering how a big time job it was, how could she expect her parents to take care of it when she was the Te Xuan Ze?

"Oh yeah. Ray Ray would be right at home in the monster realm." June mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the car and headed back towards the still open house.

The situation at hand was a simple one. Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze, who can't leave Orchid Bay City while baring that title, is going on vacation with her whole family. When she first heard the news from Ah-Mah, she paniced. However, her fears were laid to rest when she was told that they'd simply be headed over to the other side of town for a stay at a resort. She was lucky that their kids didn't mind it when their parents felt like being cheap.

They were supposed to be gone two hours ago but Ray Ray, the little trouble maker, hasn't gotten himself ready yet! It's not like they were sitting there in the car, waiting for him for two hours though. Monroe's needs had to be met while they were gone, Dennis had to be woken up over ten times, and June had to get bubble gum out of her hair from when Ray Ray fell asleep next to her, chewing on it with his mouth open!

"Ray Ray! Get down here right now!" June shouted to the top of the steps. No sound came down. Instead there was just a loud banging noise.

June sighed and traveled on up the stairs and rounded a corner to see her room at the end of the hall. There, Monroe, the easily angered pug, was slamming his paws on the door leading into June's room.

"Ray Ray! If I have to use a Red Paradox Gemstone to blast through that door, I will!" Monroe threatened and bared his teeth at the door.

"All that magical voodoo stuffs in here! You can't fool me!" Came a shout from June's 8-year-old little tycoon of a brother, Ray Ray Lee.

"I'm so not having this now." June went to the room and kicked at the door lightly, as to not break it down with her super strength. "Ray Ray! Get out here now!"

"No way!"

"Why!"

"Like you care!"

"You're right! I don't! But I've been waiting to darn long for a break like this and you are not gonna ruin it for me! Work with this Te Xuan Ze stuff has been slow for a while and it came at just the right time for out vacation! What could it possibly be that has you doing this to me!" Juniper shouted through the door.

Silence.

June and Monroe blinked. Something was up. This defidently wasn't the "I'm so depressed I don't want to speak with anybody situation" that was going on here. If that was it, it would've made more sense for Ray Ray to lock himself in his own room. Even he knows that.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" June said, reluctantly kicking the door open. Luckily, it didn't fly off it's hinges like last time. Monroe entered soon after her and looked around. No one was there… but the window was open. That was a big enough clue.

June ran to the balcony and looked down to see her little brother holding a small jug of pink and bubbly liquid.

"Hahaha! Too late June! I got it now! Haha!" Ray Ray laughed up at her as he uncorked the top.

"Ray Ray! Don't!" Juniper shouted and got up on the rail, preparing to jump. That concostion was one of experimental importance. Moroe had mistakenly called it an "Orical Soda" in front of Ray Ray the day before. When Ray Ray asked June if the soda was tasty, she replied, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone except the bad guys."

Ray Ray must've misheard her or not understood her meaning. Ray Ray thought it was just a regular soda that had some sort of power to be overwhelmingly tasty due to being created with magic. Of course, June had told him not to go near her stuff and potions. So, of course, he waited until he was alone in the house to swipe the soda.

When June had jumped down though, it was too late. Ray Ray had already swallowed half the bottle's contents.

He lurched forward and let out a loud belch that made Juniper wince.

"Ahhh… some good soda. Heheh. Can't keep me out of the loop. I've got tons of ways to get the goods." He smiled and waved the bottle around.

"Ray Ray! You idiot!" Juniper shouted down at him and grabbed him by his collar. She was so worried and steamed that the sound of the car horn out in front wasn't reaching her ears. Their parents were angry as well.

"Don't call me an idiot! You've been a jerk to me enough already by not sharing your magic soda with me. I don't wanna be left out tasting something made to taste awesome due to the power of magic." Ray Ray grinned.

"It wasn't something that was just made to taste good!" Juniper shouted at him. Ray Ray blinked. "We made the soda so that whenever an evil doer is conned into drinking it, they get banished!"

Ray Ray's pupils got a bit smaller after those words were uttered. It seemed like time stood still for a while until Ray Ray shook his head, hoping to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Wh-what're you sayin'? I-I'm not… gonna get banished!" Ray Ray muttered while beginning tosweat.

June's eyes started to water. It couldn't have been from anything else but from her worry and it's resulting sadness. Monroe looked down at the scene and gapped at how awful this turn of events was. Banishment! The ultimate of ultimate permanent spells when dealing with magic beasties. This one in particular was as astonishingly fearful as the rest of the means used to banish people…

Ray Ray's lip began to tremble when he saw tears come down June's face. His own eyes started to shake a bit from the amount of panicy thoughts blasting through his mind.

"N-No… don't tell me that. I-I'm gonna be fine right? June! Y-You're not gonna…" Ray Ray bit his lip as tears came down his face. Why couldn't he learn! Why didn't he just listen like he was supposed to! He's already mutated his body and stuck as a homunculus freak! Now… he was gonna be banished!

Ray Ray fidgeted as his body started to glow and sparkle a deep red color. His body shook even more as his heartbeat went faster. "W-Wait! No! Please no! June! JUNE!" Ray Ray shouted, displaying an amount of fear that Juniper had never seen from her brother before.

Juniper couldn't do anything. She pulled Ray Ray into a large hug. There was nothing she could think of doing. There was nothing she could do…

"Ray Ray… I've never… really dealt with getting someone back from a soda banishment spell before… or banishment in general… but… I can't… give up!" June said with a determined look on her face as she stared down at Ray Ray's depressed and worried face.

"I won't… so just wait for me… okay?" June forced a smile. Ray Ray looked at her and nodded lightly.

"… I'm sorry… for everything…" Came his last words before the spell took hold and he was gone…

Monroe eventually came around the back of the house and spotted June on her knees and in the grass.

"Juniper! Ray Ray was just-"

"I know… don't say it… please… just don't say it…"


End file.
